


Precious.

by skyloft



Series: Moments of Endearment [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Fluff, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyloft/pseuds/skyloft
Summary: “Lord Sesshoumaru, look! Lady Kikyo taught me how to make this!”At the call of his name, he turned to look at Rin. A warm fondness filled him at seeing her bright smile, at the way she bounced in excitement and her eyes sparkled. Not a moment later, she presented him what she held in her hands: a crown of yellow flowers.“Isn’t it beautiful? Lady Kikyo said she used to make them for her sister all the time when they were smaller,” Rin hummed, staring at him expectedly.“It is.”Although his answer had been short, it seemed to be enough for the young girl as her smile somehow managed to grow. Truly, the sun couldn’t compare to the shine and warmth of her smile in that moment.“Oh, oh! I can give it to A-Un to wear! I’ll make another one with Lady Kikyo! So they each have one!” Rin studied the little crown, practically bouncing again before stopping, looking up at him again. “Is that alright, Lord Sesshoumaru?”
Relationships: Kikyou/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Moments of Endearment [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994800
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Precious.

**Author's Note:**

> How long will I write them mutually pining or being fluffy before I write the sin? Lord knows.
> 
> Enjoy SessKik being a cute found family with Rin, Jaken, and A-Un.

Her hands were masterpieces to behold.

They were delicate, gentle in touch and providing comfort in the simplest of caresses. With a brush of her fingers, tears were wiped away, lives were mended, and pulses would quicken. He had witnessed it time and again — when Rin or village children would cry, when she would heal the sick, and when the _(lowly)_ human men would gaze at her in longing.

Her hands were powerful.

There was no one alive — human and demon alike — that didn’t know of her strength and skill. Years of work, years of fighting had hardened her hands and strengthened them. It spoke of her fearlessness and her dedication — to protect, to do what was right. A bow, no matter its quality, turned into the deadliest of weapons in her hands. An enemy wouldn’t stand a chance against her.

Even he, the great Lord of the Western Lands, found it hard to stand against her.

For different reasons entirely.

_(Not that he would ever admit them aloud.)_

“Lord Sesshoumaru, look! Lady Kikyo taught me how to make this!”

At the call of his name, he turned to look at Rin. A warm fondness filled him at seeing her bright smile, at the way she bounced in excitement and her eyes sparkled. Not a moment later, she presented him what she held in her hands: a crown of yellow flowers.

“Isn’t it beautiful? Lady Kikyo said she used to make them for her sister all the time when they were smaller,” Rin hummed, staring at him expectedly.

“It is.”

Although his answer had been short, it seemed to be enough for the young girl as her smile somehow managed to grow. Truly, the sun couldn’t compare to the shine and warmth of her smile in that moment.

“Oh, oh! I can give it to A-Un to wear! I’ll make another one with Lady Kikyo! So they each have one!” Rin studied the little crown, practically bouncing again before stopping, looking up at him again. “Is that alright, Lord Sesshoumaru?”

His answer was a simple nod, a whisper of a smile tugging at his mouth. All at once, Rin threw herself at him, giving him a tight one-armed hug _(as to not crush or ruin the crown he supposes)_ , before running off, a bounce in her stride and laughter in the air. It stunned him momentarily, still so unused to the (now frequent) displays of affection the young child would give him.

She had gotten bolder, more sure of herself. There were still traces of the frightened child that would hide behind his leg every once in a while, but it was different now. Now, with the added help of Kikyo and her daily lessons, she was blooming into a surer Rin. And if the demon lord was honest, it was endearing.

Kikyo was a good influence on her.

It was… amusing when he looked back on things.

They started as strangers _(or enemies, really)_ that simply tried to do what was best for Rin. Kikyo was certain that it would be better to not have her constantly at risk by staying at his side; that she would thrive better living in a human village. He, however, trusted no one to protect Rin as he would. Unsurprisingly, given both of their stubbornness, they came to an impasse.

_(‘How could you possibly think it is safe for a human child to stay by your side when demons are constantly attacking you? How foolishly stubborn you are.’)_

Begrudgingly, they began traveling together for the most part. Sometimes Kikyo would drift off on her own, only to come back a few days later with new supplies and things for Rin. Other times, Sesshoumaru would be the one to wander off, leaving Rin behind with the priestess as well as Jaken and A-Un. Upon his return, he would often find them near a human village where Kikyo would be tending to the sick with Rin in tow.

Eventually, it grew to be their normal, their routine.

Rin genuinely seemed to enjoy having the priestess around — happy to have someone to talk to and teach her things. Kikyo would tell her stories and teach Rin all that she knew in return. And on nights where Rin would wake from nightmares or when her fear of being alone crept in, Kikyo would take the child in her arms and soothed her. At any point in which Rin needed her, Kikyo was there. It was almost as if the affection that they had for one another was familial — almost like a mother and her child.

_(He was a bit jealous.)_

As for how they treated another now, it was… a bit strange.

The demon lord wasn’t quite sure when it happened, but there was an emptiness inside that would rear its _(wholly unwanted)_ head during the moments in which he wandered alone. It wasn’t surprising that he sometimes felt something similar when he left Rin alone with Jaken and A-Un, but this was different. This emptiness he felt was something else entirely. Almost as if something was gnawing at his heart, gnawing at his very being when he thought of the priestess during these times.

As if there was something that was missing — something that his heart was longing for…

How ridiculous.

The Great Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, would not long for a human priestess of all things. And he most certainly wouldn’t long for someone like Kikyo. Certainly not.

_(Or at least, that’s what he would often say to try to convince himself._

_…It wasn’t working.)_

The scent of bellflowers and rain filled his senses then, her familiar aura a gentle _(and welcoming)_ embrace as the priestess drew closer. A shiver ran along his spine, settling into his heart as she walked through the trees. A hint of a soft smile still lingered on her face — one that he often associated with times she spent with Rin.

_(Oh, to have that smile directed at him one day…)_

“I see Rin has gotten her way again. Poor Jaken has been strong-armed into helping her find the perfect flowers for A-Un.” There was a crinkling of laughter in her deep brown eyes, of fondness. The demon lord rather liked that look on her.

“Mn. Jaken is hardly a match for A-Un, much less for Rin.”

The chimes of her laughter were quiet, stifled behind a hand as she tried to keep her composure. Her eyes were like jewels in the sun, glittering and brilliant. She was smiling. Truly smiling.

She was beautiful.

_(For a human._

_…okay, she was beautiful.)_

A comfortable silence fell on them then, soft and warm and familiar. They weren’t always very verbal when it was just the two of them — even if they were on much better terms now. When they first started traveling together, they would exchange biting quips and frosty words of provocation whenever they did speak, caring little for one another and yet trying to rile the other up. But now was different. Now, they would spend most of their time together like this, in the comfortable quiet as they went about their business. They would exchange words now and again as well as quips, but there was no real bite to them. They were… friendly. Kind even.

Her company was certainly better appreciated than the mindless squawkings of Jaken. Heavens know how he lasted as long as he did listening to the rambles of the little imp.

No, this was much better.

“Sesshoumaru?”

Another shiver coursed through the demon lord at her voice, relishing the way she said his name. She was one of the few _(aside from his annoying brother and his brother’s human)_ that dared to directly call him by his name alone, but she was the only one who called his name like this. Like it was something important — like something to behold and treasure. She called his name so rarely, so each instance that she did managed to sear itself into his very being.

“I believe Rin would appreciate it if you were to join us in making the crowns.” A smirk pulled at the corners of her mouth, clearly teasing. “I don’t expect you to make any yourself given that it’s not something that a great demon lord such as yourself would likely be interested in.”

He wanted to wipe the smirk off her face.

_(And if he was honest, preferably with his mouth.)_

Instead of answering Kikyo, he simply began to walk in the direction whence she came, following Rin’s scent of sunshine and blossoms. Behind him, he could hear her stifled laughter carried on the wind.

He felt impossibly warm.

* * *

He was beautiful. Anyone with eyes could see that. For all his venom and ice, he was virtually otherworldly in terms of beauty.

Sometimes — mostly during the times she would see him in the moonlight — he managed to take her breath away because of it. The priestess was nearly sure he was aware he did so.

He had to know; the way he would look at her at times spoke of something. What the something was, she wasn’t sure. But it always burned deep within her when he would look at her that way.

It made her want things. Things that she perhaps would’ve wanted as a normal human woman.

_(Not that she would exactly admit that. Not even to herself.)_

For now, those thoughts would remain under lock and key, and Kikyo’s focus would be on the scene before her. 

There was something so endearing seeing a proud demon lord like Sesshoumaru sitting down in a field of flowers with a human child, attentive and present as Rin prattled on about something. It was perhaps one of the loveliest sights Kikyo had ever witnessed. Heartwarming, really.

There was a bounce to the way Rin moved when she was around him, a pleased sort of excitement that just oozed from her. As if all she wanted to do was to be in his presence and have him be pleased with her.

It reminded Kikyo of how a child would be with her father.

_(And if it made her curious about how Sesshoumaru would be with his own child, she wouldn’t say.)_

“Rin, there is no need to bother Lord Sesshoumaru with your useless squabbling!” Jaken stomped his foot, steam practically radiating off of him. Meanwhile, the demon lord himself rolled his eyes ever-so elegantly.

“It’s not useless!” Rin’s lip jutted out indignantly, her little arms crossing. “Lady Kikyo told me that you could use some flowers in salves to help cure wounds! Right, Lady Kikyo?”

The priestess was almost sure her heart melted a little more each time Rin looked at her with those eyes, warm and expectant. She gave warmth like the summer sun. It was impossible to not love the child.

She’d defend Rin with her very life if necessary.

“It seems you’ve taken our lessons seriously. I’m proud, Rin.” At her response, Rin smiled while Jaken bristled and set off, dragging along A-Un and muttering as he went _(and surely cursing her no doubt)_. Despite this, Kikyo quietly chuckled to herself, knowing well that Jaken would be back soon after and bickering with Rin yet again over something small.

Just another typical day traveling together.

“Rin, are you going to show Se—Lord Sesshoumaru how you make the crown?” Calling him by his title always felt strange — distant even. Like they were complete strangers and hadn’t been traveling together for some time now.

He didn’t seem to like it either given the momentary crease in his brow. And if she hadn’t known better, he glanced at her when she had. Had she blinked, she would’ve missed it.

Or maybe she was imagining it? Maybe it didn’t matter to him at all. Perhaps to the demon lord, nothing between them had changed much and he was merely tolerating this? Whatever this was.

Maybe this tentative friendship — this companionship — didn’t mean anything.

_(She prayed it meant something.)_

Rin, none the wiser, proceeded to explain the process of making the crown to Sesshoumaru, buzzing with enthusiasm as she did so. With every step, she would show and explain it to him much in the same way Kikyo had done with her. In return, he would nod and add a 'mn’ here and there. It was the same cycle until Rin finished another crown.

It was cute.

It warmed her heart all over again.

“Look, Lady Kikyo! I did it!” Rin quickly ran to her to show her work, a bounce in her step and eyes sparkling as she went.

“It’s beautiful, Rin. You’re learning so quickly. Job well done,” she smiled at Rin, gently caressing the side of her face. It didn’t seem to be enough for Rin, however, as she threw her small arms around Kikyo and hugged her.

“Thank you, Lady Kikyo! I love you!” Her voice rang with happiness, nuzzling into the priestess’ neck before stepping back from the embrace. “I’m going to show A-Un the crowns! I bet they’ll be excited!”

And with that, Rin skipped off after Jaken and A-Un, leaving excitement and giggles in her wake.

And leaving both Kikyo and Sesshoumaru stunned all over again.

It wasn’t the first time that the young girl had said that to either of them. No, in fact, it was more common to have her confess it to Kikyo than the others _(with the exception of A-Un)_. Regardless, every time Rin said it, it sunk deep and filled in cracks that none of them knew they had.

Like being filled with molten sunshine.

_(If Sesshoumaru wasn’t in front of her, she’d perhaps tear up just a bit.)_

“I’m glad that Rin enjoyed the crowns that much,” Kikyo thought aloud, staring after Rin’s direction, not really expecting conversation. But he was looking at her; she could just feel him watching her intently. Her skin was buzzing with it. “Perhaps she enjoyed it more because we were here with her.”

It was quiet for a moment, the humming of insects and the occasional rustling of animals the only sound between them. But there was something in the air between them. It was almost tangible.

Like feathers whispering against skin.

“Thank you.”

Everything in her froze at his words.

Did he really just… thank her?

“What ever for?” She hoped her voice was even; still and calm like an undisturbed pool of water. Within her, however, she was anything but still. Her heart was practically thrumming in her throat, in her ears.

A quick scan of his face held no answer, but he was looking at her and there was something in his gaze that she couldn’t quite place. Something in his molten eyes that made her feel like he was going to consume her.

There were shivers crawling along her spine because of it.

_(In a good way.)_

“Rin is pleased to have you here.” Sesshoumaru’s gaze drifted off towards the direction of the others, looking but unseeing. There was something unspoken, something on the tip of his tongue and the priestess knew it. But what was it?

“Only Rin?” She scoffed then, a small laugh on her lips. “Surely A-Un and Jaken have warmed up to me after all this time. A-Un sometimes seeks me out to pet it, and Jaken… well, he no longer calls me 'troublesome wench’ anymore.”

He took a quick exhale of breath then, and Kikyo knew that he found it amusing to some degree. But still, he wasn’t looking at her.

Why wasn’t he looking at her?

If only she could coax him into speaking of his thoughts about her. Of how he saw their comfortable companionship. But words were never quite easy for her when it came to emotions, so how could she expect it from him?

They were both so quiet, so used to being alone in that way. To open up in that sense — to be honest and willing to share those parts of themselves — would be far beyond what either of them were comfortable with.

_(Oh, to be as free as Rin and to talk of her affections as flippantly as other human women…)_

“I enjoy being here. And I love Rin as well.” There was more she wanted to add to the confession, but this was safe. It wasn’t a lie, but the whole truth was so much deeper than it.

Just a singular drop in the ocean.

But bearing her heart on her sleeves hadn’t always been the smartest nor safest choice for her. It had never been in her to give her heart so easily to begin with; it was more of a guarded treasure really. No, she was careful, mindful of who she let hold onto it.

If the demon lord asked for it, however, there would be a chance she would give it over easily. It sickened her as much as it frustrated her.

_(Not as if Sesshoumaru could possibly feel the same._

_She was a human…)_

The sound of Rin and Jaken bickering _(again)_ caught Kikyo’s attention then, A-Un trailing behind the two with crowns of flowers sitting atop its heads. For all the chaos that would follow, it was a welcome distraction from her thoughts and this… interaction with Sesshoumaru.

She stood up then, brushing off her clothes as the darkness of her thoughts slipped away, slithering back into its box.

“Lord Sesshoumaru! Master Jaken said A-Un looks ridiculous with flowers!”

“Stupid girl! Don’t bother Lord Sesshoumaru with such a troublesome complaint!”

“I’m not stupid! Lady Kikyo says I’m a quick learner!”

A smile settled on Kikyo’s face as the two kept up their petty squabble, a laugh bubbling at the back of her throat at how suddenly exasperated Sesshoumaru looked. The demon lord was quick to end the fight, declaring it time to set camp for the night before wandering off to patrol the perimeter. Just like all the nights before, she would be in charge of setting up camp and everything that came after.

They would eat, Kikyo would tell Rin a story before bed, and right before the young girl would fall asleep, the demon lord would return and bid her good night. 

How strange it is that this could fill her with so much warmth. That this little family _(because she was willing to admit that’s what they were)_ could put her at ease. That this routine would make her feel a part of something.

They were her home now.

Sesshoumaru was another case entirely, but it wasn’t time for that. Those thoughts were for another day, another moment in time.

Perhaps one day, they could speak on it. And if words failed them, well… there were other ways.

Maybe one day.


End file.
